


Am I?

by Speakercat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Other, probably wouldnt recommend for someone recovering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speakercat/pseuds/Speakercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its about a young person being sad and stuff. Its written in first person about another person</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short beginning. sorry

I looked at her, she was sprawled out on the couch, head on one end and legs dangling from the other. She looks as though she has not showered in days and is trying not to cry. What could possibly be wrong? I'm too coward to ask, what if I hurt her? I sit on the couch next to her and look at her legs. I try to speak but nothing can come out. I'm so utterly stupid, I think to myself, what can I talk about? "How was the party?", I suddenly asked.  
"It was fine", she said, as if she was bored.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Peachy keen, jellybean."  
You can tell something is wrong when she says that, I'm unsure why she says that whenever she is hurt. Maybe it is her silent cry for help, like when she doesn't wear her seat belt. She cannot be that sad, can she? "Eileen?" I ask.  
"yes?" she answer, more monotone than before.  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
"I think I can depict my own feelings."  
"sorry", I say.  
"don't be". Her last statement is reassuring, I know she's not mad, even though she sounds it. Well, at least she isn't mad at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont really know what im doing

"There you are!" I shouted.  
"yeah, thanks for inviting me over", Eileen said.  
"do you like to dance?"  
"i guess?' she answered hesitantly.  
"you're gonna hate me"  
" please no"  
"please yes" i say as i head to the living room.  
"don't."  
"do" i pull out a dusty vinyl and walk to the record player.  
"i swear to all things holy, you will die" she says as I put the record in and put the needle on. Music starts to play and I turn it up. "I hate you" she says. I grab her hands and start to dance. Her face turns red and i see her smile for the first time in a while and she starts to dance too. The words slipped from her lips as if she hadn't thought before she spoke and she sang and I joined her. She's loved this song since I've known her. When she was little, she thought the song was about her. 11 years is a long time to know somebody.

"Your birthday is next week" I said to her.  
"I know"  
"we're going up too fast"  
"yeah"  
"you're gonna be 17"  
"yeah"  
"can I come over next Tuesday?"  
"go ahead, my grandma is coming over"  
"she likes me, its okay" i offered a smile, she didn't want it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel as though people are like candles, their wick burns low, they almost go out, then you dump the wax and the flame burns bright, brighter than before.The mess of the wax is probably what makes the rebirth seem not worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to add a chapter today. i'm watching the legend of Kora and lemme say, i am not disappointed. quik question, how does Sokka die? he's my babe and i miss him.

I had a terrible dream, but all i can remember is the sight of a blade. The light that reflected off of it was blocked by what seemed to be a person. I got up out of my bed and walked to the bathroom. Something tells me that wasn't a dream i remember, there's cuts on my arms and legs, they're still bleeding. "I have to get help", i thought as I slipped on pants and a t-shirt. I grabbed my keys, then walked out the door to my car. I started to the hospital, what could have happened? Why am I bleeding? Who was that who cut me? I walked inside and everything started to look black and white. That's when I saw her "Eileen!" I said, "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine" she replied.  
It feels like we drifted apart, I'm worried for her. I examined her, she had the same cuts as me. Were we kidnapped? No, she would have said something, I would have remembered. I walk away from her and toward the check in desk, "What's the problem?" the nurse asks me.

"I woke up with cuts all over me, they won't stop bleeding."

"That's odd", she says, "You're the second person that has happened to." She looks over at Eileen and probably thinks we're in some sort of cult. Eileen could fit the part, she's so pale and has such long black hair. "I think we'll keep you over night, if that's okay. We'll call your parents"

I'm taken into a dimly-lit room and I'm told to lay on the table and they put a mask over my mouth and nose. I suddenly wish I hadn't come.


End file.
